Shirogane Masa
Theme Song Personality Masa tends to be pensive and quiet, though direct in his speech. When he speaks, he uses only enough words to make his point known and no more, in a monotone, emotionless voice. Masa tends to not recognize social boundaries or taboos, frequently turning a vibrant situation into an awkward one. True to his clan, Masa has a distorted view on death, seemingly unphased and emotionless when confronted with it. He tends to hold others at arms length, rarely forming relationships deeper than that of a co-worker or acquaintance, though the exception to this are to his friends, ''Tetsuya Omezō and Touko Aki. Masa is a mad scientist at heart and very much enjoys alone time in his workshop, creating new devices to try in the field.'' Background Masa was born in Sunagakure to clan Shirogane. The secretive nature of his clan kept him segregated from the other shinobi in the village for most of his early life, which had a lot to do with how his personality developed. Many view his clan members with disdain, especially the Chikamatsu clan, due to their custom of human puppetry and their history of studying forbidden jutsu. Others tend to find their habit of augmenting their bodies off-putting as well. Many years of seclusion and tinkering have made Masa social inept, but a genius when it comes to technology and science. Because of this obsession, Masa has devoted himself to mastering and creating ninja tools, which his studies focus on. Masa's parents had died when he was very young, after completing a secret mission for the 2nd Kazekage. It is suspected they died at the hands of other Suna shinobi, but with no evidence and no leads to pursue, there is no way of knowing. This event has made Masa distrustful of the other clans, though he continues to work with them when necessary. After reaching the rank of Genin, Masa has been given more autonomy by his clan to pursue his studies, though there is pressure form above to finish his studies into ''Shitai Kugutsu and embrace his clans legacy. '''Combat Style' Masa prefers an ambush style of combat, often scouting out the field of battle and laying various traps which he then lures his foes into. He keeps his enemies at a distance, using various tools to keep them away. Many of his techniques are designed to disorientate or hinder his foes allowing Masa to gain distance and set more ambushes. If this is not an option, Masa will resort to hurling various ninja tools at the enemy from a distance. 'Stats' Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Ninja Wire '''(Reusable, 100m): Razor thin wire that has an endless number of uses for the creative ninja. The base material is Iron. '''Medium Storage Scroll: A storage scroll with the space of a large cardboard box. Human Augmentations Full Spectrum HUD Display (Human Augmentation Left Eye): This is an upgraded version of Masa's lenses. There is a small infrared camera and night vision camera embedded in Masa's forehead, just over his left and right eyebrow, with a cable running internally to the HUD display unit. The HUD display unit is now permanently fixed over the left eye, and is clear until activated. The HUD display unit is equipped with an Ultraviolet light emitter and a flashlight. When put into IR mode, the lens turns opaque and then can begin displaying the feed from the infrared camera. Infrared mode allows the user to see in "Thermal" imaging, with cold areas presenting as blue and the warmer the object is it progress through the light spectrum. IR mode, does not display fine details, for instance people would look like humanoid blobs of color. When the HUD display unit is switched into UV mode the lens will become filtered in a translucent orange. When used in conjunction with the ultraviolet light emitter, the display will allow the user to perceive ultraviolet light, often suited for forensic type research. In this mode, many biological substances, bodily fluid, oils or even pollen for example, will appear to glow a soft green. When put into night vision mode, the HUD displays everything in a soft green, in good detail. This functions extremely well in low light environments, but can hurt Masa if used in areas of bright light. Masa can see at his normal range when using the HUD Display unit in any mode. 'Kunai Sniper System- Arm Enhancement '(Human Augmentation Left Arm): Human Augmentation: A rifled barrel is concealed within the forearm, mounted directly to the bones. When the fingers point up and the palm faces forward, the opening of the barrel extends just out of the surface of the palm, otherwise it is retracted and concealed within the forearm. A specialized and well concealed slot on the bottom of the forearm can be opened for loading multiple kunai into the rifled barrel. After each shot, springs push a new kunai into the barrel. Within this portion of the apparatus is a reel of ninja wire which can be attached to the kunai before firing if desired, and can be manually reeled in with a crank that extends from the inside of the forearm. At the back of the barrel a piston is attached to a high powered spring. The spring is attached to the muscles in the bicep, which when tensed, can compress the powerful spring. When these muscles are relaxed, they release the spring which launches the kunai down the rifled barrel. As the kunai travels down the barrel, the rifling causes it to rotate, adding force and stability to it. Masa can accurately launch a kunai nearly 100m, however it is equally effective at shorter ranges.